


狼人齐齐找老婆

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: #7all#非典型abo#72757879710找呀找呀找老婆，我的老婆在哪里？ ᐕ)⁾⁾
Relationships: 七也切, 名副其石, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 投齐所豪, 豪齐, 起起落落 - Relationship, 颜齐all, 齐all
Kudos: 9





	狼人齐齐找老婆

张颜齐昏昏沉沉地醒来，头好像被重重打过一样，记忆却十分模糊。 

嗯？我怎么…… 

他低头，看到绑着自己的绳索。 

饿死了，而且今天下午还有彩排吧？张颜齐摇摇头，三两下扯断绳子，起身活动发酸的关节肌肉。 

姚琛擦着头发从浴室走出来，“诶？张颜齐你怎么解开……” 

“！” 

话没说完就被齐齐一个箭步冲上来夺走了吻。 

嗯…海盐味，带着微微的咸味和海风的味道。 

“不对。” 

“张颜齐！你在做什么！”姚琛一把推开他。 

张颜齐咂咂嘴走了，全然无视身后大喊大叫的姚琛。 

张颜齐出了房门，碰到吃过早餐上楼的何洛洛。 

“哥，你起来了。” 

何洛洛甜甜一笑，下一秒张颜齐就毫不犹豫地吻了上去。 

“！” 

酸酸甜甜的，啊，是柠檬汽水味，难怪充满碳酸气泡的感觉。 

“…也不对。” 

张颜齐转身下楼。 

什什什什么情况？！何洛洛瘫坐在地上，小脸通红，他捂着脸不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。 

“齐齐，你们刚才怎么了？”刘也走上前，看来是听到了刚才姚琛的叫声。 

张颜齐看着刘也，低头吻住他。 

“？！” 

花香，特别浓郁芬芳，是橙花？ 

“你疯了啊？”刘也大喘着猛退一步，却看到张颜齐完全没反应，还在凝神思索着什么的样子。 

张颜齐摇摇头：“…不是。” 

刘也这才想起来，从昨天晚上张颜齐就不太对劲。 

“怎么了？”赵磊开门，“也哥你叫得好吓…” 

“赵磊小心！” 

“！” 

这一次是赵磊。 

唔，很香的咖啡味，还有点甜。阿拉比卡咖啡。 

“也不是这个。” 张颜齐环视四周。

“颜齐你……”赵磊捂着嘴，一脸难以置信地看着他。 

“他好像有点不正常。”刘也揉揉眉心，“昨天晚上他就亲了任豪，还一副不以为然的样子。姚琛他们就把他绑起来了。谁知道今天早上更是…” 

“啊…”赵磊恍然大悟，“是因为发情了吧。” 

“哈？” 

“因为张颜齐是狼人，所以发情期会像野兽一样遵循动物的本能。”两人说话间，齐齐已经到了一楼。 

他看到有人在厨房洗碗。 

任豪听到脚步声，扭头一看：“早上好，张颜齐。好点了…” 

“！” 

怎么又来了，任豪想。他穿着围裙被张颜齐搂着腰，扑在流理台边接吻。 

张颜齐松开他，任豪本就白皙，现在整个人从脸红到了脖子根。 

“是这个味道。” 齐齐勾嘴一笑。

甜甜凉凉的香草冰淇淋，怎么吃都吃不够的味道。 

没等任豪喘过气，张颜齐又开始了新一轮的攻城略地。 

怎么，怎么……任豪被吻得意乱神迷。 

“豪哥！” 

任豪听到刘也，姚琛和赵磊的声音。 

三人跑下楼，就看到张颜齐吻他吻得忘情。

啧，这次吻得好久啊，三人心中暗想。

“任豪，”张颜齐捧着他的脸，一双狗狗眼款款深情，“走，和我回去睡觉。” 

任豪害羞到不敢看他，点点头，然后被拉进了猕猴桃房。 

END 

小琛哥：（被锁在门外）张颜齐你还有没有人性！ 

洛洛：他本来就没人性。 

磊磊：他这是狼性。没毛病。 

小琛哥：。 


End file.
